Starry Eyed Surprise
by spikes3
Summary: A oneshot of my favorite hero jinx, i hope to make either more one shots or a story with this, ill decide later on I just hope you like this story


So my other story was unintentionly was deleted by my little sister, i asked her to update it with my new chapter when she was using my laptop, but she deleted it. So, since i didnt save the documents, I decided to make this new story, involving my favorite character jinx. im going to try to find the other story, and if i dont find it, ill just start the story over again or something.

The cool wind had woken him up. He was confused, wondering why the cool air was rushing right past him. He opened his eyes and noticed buildings rush past him. Confused, he shifted his head and noticed that he was riding in a zoomer. He looked over and noticed a woman driving, her hair flowing back. He tried to sit up, feeling a sharp pain go through his spine. He groaned, catching the attention of the mysterious female driver. Her head snapped at the groan, her face shadowed by the moonlight.

"Jinx! Oh thank god your alive, I thought I lost you back there," she explained as she continued to drive. Jinx groaned again and looked up at the starry fuzzy sky. The city lights and the smog that constantly hung around the city didn't reveal much stars, but the sky was unusually clear this night.

"W-what happened?" he managed to say, making an effort to raise his limp hand and rub his pounding head. As soon as he moved his arm, he felt a sharp pain run straight down his arm.

"You were deployed to the wastelands with some men to check the current metal head activity. You had 20 men when you arrived, and Torn was right, Metal heads were assembling right outside the city near the old eco walls. I wasn't there, but I had arrived too late with the reinforcements. I still have no idea what had happened but as we made our way over the walls, we witnessed a huge explosion come from your location and we thought the worse. when we landed, we saw a huge metal head dead. we looked around and noticed you were barely alive so we took you back, and so here we are," she said taking a sharp turn.

"And my men?" Jinx managed to say, holding onto the zoomer making sure he didn't fall out.

She stayed quiet. He managed to sit up and look where they were driving. They were speeding through a dark section of the city, with few windows lit as they passed, "Where are we?"

"We're heading to the nearest safe house, your injuries are too severe to take you back to base," she said slowing down the zoomer. They arrived at a dead end, walled off by the Krimson guard fortress. She switched hover zones and turned off the zoomer, jumping out quickly and running toward a dark building, windows boarded up and looking rundown, much like all the other buildings in Haven city. Feeling a warm fluid built up in his throat, he turned his head and coughed out the warm fluid, tasting very familiar.

The door swung open, letting out a warm light that illuminated the dark murky alley. Everything around him started getting fuzzy, and the voice of the driver piercing the silent city was only getting fuzzier as she rushed back to Jinx, who was slowly starting to slip.

"Come one hurry, help me get him inside!" her voice was slowly drowning away along with the footsteps of others rushing to him. As he slowly slipped away, the last thing he saw was her blonde hair and and her blue eyes.

He coughed up more blood and closed his eyes, mumbling, "Damn it Tess,"

"Hold the line damn it, hold the line!" Jinx yelled, sliding behind a crashed zoomer and taking out a grenade. He pulled the pin out with his mouth and threw it over his shoulder. As he waited for the grenade to go off, he took out his red eco pistol and cocked it, feeling the explosion go off behind him. He looked over the cruiser and shot a surviving metal head that had lunged toward him, knocking it back and making the yellow glowing gem pop off.

"Jinx, status report!" Torn's voice came through the communicator.

"Not going good here wonder stripes!" Jinx said through gritted teeth as he looked around at his remaining men. " The metal heads have us pinned against the old eco wall and my men are starting to wear out, we need back up here now!"

"I have sent reinforcements already, they should get there by now,"

"Thats not soon enough damn it!" Jinx spat as he shot two more metal heads in the gem.

"Keep them a bay just a little while longer," Torn said as Jinx looked around.

"Men, back up against this cruiser and hold the line!" Jinx ordered as his men slowly backed up. He covered behind the cruiser again and took out two grenades, taking the pins off and looking over the cruiser, watching his men back up against the wall, shooting any metal head on their way. Jinx threw his grenades over them, right into the center of the attacking metal heads. They went off, blowing the gems off the metal heads. His men stopped shooting, noticing no metal heads alive.

"Is it over?" one of his men asked. Jinx gritted his teeth, looking out at the vast empty wastelands. Suddenly, the earth began to shake, slowly at first, but then more heavier.

"What was that?" one of his men asked. Jinx stayed quiet, fearing the worse. As the rumbling got worse, far off in the distance his fear was right. A giant metal head, appeared, growling and making the earth shake with every step. His giant head holding a small glowing gem, as it growled down at them. It reared on its hind legs and let out a ferocious howl that echoed out into the dark wastelands.

"What the hell is that thing?" one of his men asked as it landed, sending out a small shock wave.

"Who the hell cares, bring that sonuvabitch to its knees!" Jinx yelled, aiming his guns at the metal heads face and began shooting. His men followed suit, firing at will. The metal looked down at them, unfazed by the small stings of their weapons. It let out a trembling roar and took a swipe at the nearest underground agent, grabbing him by his legs and slamming him against the ground. Jinx heard his bones snap as he hit the ground, making him realize for the first time in his life he was actually scared.

"Where the fuck is Torn?!" he said taking out a C4 red eco explosive. He looked up from his explosive and dived out of the way of a blast directed right at him from the metal head. He looked up again and saw it try to take another swing at him. he dived out of the way again, activating the C4. He rolled into a stop and threw the explosive at the passing arm, sticking right onto it as it passed. Grinning, he took out a switch and ran back to the cruiser, flipping it. He heard the metal head cry out in pain and he turned around, seeing it rear itself again. He knew it wasn't enough to stop it so he rushed back to the cruiser and reached into the cockpit, taking out a pack and opening it, taking out a spiked ball with a display. He pressed a few buttons and the display displayed "10:00". He looked up at his men and yelled, "Everyone fall back, hide behind the old eco wall!"

They all started to fall back, firing a few last shots before running back. Jinx looked up at the metal head and started running right to it, activating the bomb. As the timer started to decline, he threw it, making it land right on the metal heads gem. Grinning, he ran back, making his way to the cruiser. The bomb went off, sending a shock wave of dark eco to its surroundings. As he neared the cruiser, the shock wave reached him, knocking him forward. He was slammed against the old eco wall, knocking him out cold. The cruiser tilted with the shock wave, landing against the old eco wall, protecting him against the other shock waves that the bomb was letting out.

He woke up with a gasp, regretting it almost immediately as the pain in his back forced him back into the bed as he let out a groan of pain. Tess, who was sitting next to his bedside asleep, woke up with a jerk. She looked at him and immediately stood up, kneeling at his bedside.

"Jinx, Jinx! Calm down!" she said reassuringly as he relaxed. She took a dry cloth and wiped the sweat that had formed. "Your safe here,"

"Tess," he managed to say, looking around in the dark, "Am I blind?"

Tess couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "No, your not blind. It's about to be four in the morning and we're in a safe house. The windows are boarded up so no one can find this place."

"Good," he said more relaxed at the fact he wasn't blind. He adjusted himself in the bed, realizing that he ached all over, "Listen, has anyone checked in with Rose?"

"Yes, Ashlien already went to your house and explained what happened, she told her she can come visit you in the morning." she said finishing whipping and putting the cloth aside. "Now rest up, you had a lot of trouble today. I gotta go back to the base, Torn wants to talk to me about what happened."

She got up and left, leaving Jinx to look back at his dream that he had. Was that what really happened? he asked himself. After a while of replaying back his dream, he heard something outside. Suddenly, he heard shouting coming from outside. Struggling, he got up and went to the boarded window and looked through the biggest crack he could find. Outside against the Krimson guard fortress, he saw shadows of Krimson guards battling against a demonic looking shadow. As the shadows dispersed, he went back to his bed and thought about what he had just saw.

yes, this takes place during Jaks excape from prison, Ill go on and probably do more one shots like this, all involving him and Jak 2  
please review, they are most appriciated.


End file.
